David the Omniverser
by alculard
Summary: In the stories told throughout the worlds, there is one not often mentioned. The Omniverse, forgotten, all powerful, all encompassing. A story will be told here, of the only being made it. The Omniverser. Will be rated M for excessive violence, cussing, and illicit things later on.


Chapter 1:The Beginning of A Story

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the idea of Multiverser, that honor goes to VindictiveDunc,** ** **or any other ideas that will take place in this story**. Now without further adieu on with the story.**

Hello, my name is David Grandem and today I was murdered. Not what you were expecting huh, yeah well sometimes we all get thrown for a loop.

I didn't just get murdered though, no~ I had to get murdered by the same bastard that killed my parents eight years ago. Oh but don't worry, it seems I'm in a weird new plane of... **wait I'm in SPACE!**

Breath man breath, ok I'm in space and it seems that I'm alone, alive, and somehow breathing.

"David you are not just in space, you are in a place that is outside your Universe, even more so, outside your Multiverse, you are in the Omniverse." said a distant, and yet at the same time, close voice.

 _"Who was that?"_ I said cautiously.

"I am the Omniverse" The Omniverse said "And you David, will be something spectacular, if you take my offer."

The Omniverse... I was talking to the OMNIVERSE! Wait... _"What offer?"_ I mean who wouldn't be curious, I was talking to damn Omniverse and it was making me an offer after all.

"The offer, if you take it, is to become the only Omniverser in existence." _What in the hell is an Omniverser?_ "It is the name of what you will become."

 _"That is an awfully bland name, who came up with it?"_ I asked. "Well it seems someone in one of the Mutiverses came up with it, and since I discovered that it was possible to make one, I have been thinking of making one of my own, though I haven't found anyone able to become one until you showed up."

 _"Why is that?"_ Huh, I didn't think the Omniverse would be so talkative. "Well, the Multiversers are a bit different from what you will become, if I was to put it in simple terms I would say that to become a Omniverser, you would be becoming what the Quasar is to the Atom bomb." _Shit!_ "Yes that is a pretty perfect comparison, I'd have to say though that the Amalgaverser is the only one that would be able to fight against you, though you would still be more powerful, the Amalgaverser would be to hold you back for a time, but it will all depend on the individual experience, age, and aspect that they have that would determine how long they could hold you back for."

 _"So your saying I would be more powerful then a Multiverser, but that an Amalgaverser would be able to fight me on even ground for a time... what else is there that I need to know before I take this deal?"_ Yeah that sounds really badass, why wouldn't I take the deal. "It sounds to me like we have a deal, well if you want know more I'll have to tell you after you become an Omniverser."

 _"Fine, I can agree with that."_ I mean I know all the seemingly important stuff... I hope.

"Alright, David prepare yourself, this is going to be the most painful thing you will ever experience in the Omniverse"

And that's when it started, at first it was like I was being submerged into a solution that numbed the body of all it's senses. Then, I started to hear something far in the distance, it sounded familiar. As I was trying to place the sound I started to feel like needles were going through my skin digging deeper and deeper, that was when I recognized the sound. It was my voice, screaming in what sounded like pain, but I didn't feel the pain yet. As I thought that it all came crashing down on me, the pain, the screaming, the overwhelming pressure. Then I lost track of time.

* * *

 **A LONG... LONG TIME IN THE FUTURE...  
**

" **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!** " I screamed still feeling the pain of the transformation I went through. _"Hey... Omniverse... How long... Was I... Out."_

"Oh David wonderful timing, I was beginning to think you would never stop screaming." said the being of endless power.

 _"Just answer... The fucking...Question"_ Yeah I was still feeling exhausted from my ordeal, and damn it I wanted a strait answer before I passed out or something.

"To answer your question I'd say you were out long enough for the Multiversers and the Amalgaverser to die or disappear respectively, Nothingness to take over again, and then recreate The Multiverses and The Ends in my domain, so I'd say about around **nine-hundred and fifty-two trillion years** , give or take a hundred trillion."

 _"WHAT... I was... Out... That... Long!?"_ What the fricking hell I didn't know I'd be out for nine-trillion years... shit.

"Yes you were out for a very long time, and in that time I have seen people try to bring the Multiverses together as one, none have succeeded yet but I hope that it will become possible one day soon." The Omniverse sounded sad as it said this, I wonder why. "But never mind that, I must train you to use your new found powers, because it seems I have underestimated the amount of power you would have.

 _" What do you... Mean by that."_ "I mean that if you go into a Multiverse right now you'll probably cause a internal collapse, destroying it with all the energy and pressure that is coming off of your body, so I am go to train you in your new form until you can see me, and only then will I allow you to go back into the endless sea of Multiverses that exist."

 _"How will seeing... Mean I'm ready... To go back?"_ "To put it simply, if you have enough power and the control necessary to wield that power, then you will be able to see me, and by that time you should have enough control over your power to not collapse a Multiverse."

 _"Oh... Okay."_ "Alright then David, **lets get started.** "

* * *

 **So... What did you think? Was it good, bad, Okay.**

 **I came upon the Multiverser stories and I thought "why don't I make my own" Well the idea is a bit different from the verser canon in that the Omniverse is the BIG man of all big mans and that even the Multiverses don't know about it or that other Multiverses that exist.**

 **Please Review.**


End file.
